Lee's Problem
by Xinlatus
Summary: Lee is a married guy with a problem. AU. LeexTenten


Rock Lee was at a bar with his fellow ninja friends. The others were all talking happily to each other except him, who only kept on drinking his booze and sighed. Then, Naruto who sat next to him realized this and asked him, "What's wrong Lee? You look so dead tonight". Putting down his sake bottle, Lee turned to Naruto in teary eyes.

"Naruto-kun...I've been waiting for someone to realize that I have sadness in my heart. Thank goodness you saw it through me" said the bowl-cut guy as he held Naruto's hands up to his chest. Chuckling in slight disgust, Naruto pulled his hands away. "Just that, I could saw it through your three bottles of sake" said Naruto. Lee then cried loudly making the others turned to him.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Kiba, frowning. Naruto shook his head. After awhile of whining, Lee lift his head and started to talk, despite his mucus kept flowing out of his nose. "Tenten...she hates me" he said. His friends looked at him in disgust instead of feeling sorry. "She never appreciated everything that I've done to her. I'm so unlucky...what kind of husband should be so unlucky like me?" he cried and wailed and drank again.

"Just what is it that made her so mad at you?" asked Sai. "Yeah, one wife will not be angry if one husband don't do wrong" added Shino, still drinking his sake, sitting at the end of the bar table. "I do nothing wrong. I do everything as she wishes but last night... last night..." Lee then wept terribly.

"Calm down Lee... we can help but you must tell us the whole thing. Maybe it's just a little misunderstanding that made her mad at you" said Naruto, patting on Rock Lee's shoulder. "You know, Hinata always angry at me but she was just asking for a little attention from me. That's all" Naruto added. The others simply nodded as most of them haven't married.

"You guys won't understand...if only Shikamaru was here, maybe he can help me..." the taijutsu master sobbed even louder. Shikamaru refused to come with them that night as Ino warned him to not enjoy drinking too much. "No...We'll listen to you. Just tell us" said Kiba. "Maybe we can actually help you, who knows? Right guys?" said Naruto, nodding to the others. Lee was touched by his friends that he decided to at least tell them. "Thanks guys" he said, wiping all his tears and snorts using his sleeves.

"Well...it happened most night actually. Just that last night is the breaking point. Maybe she had it enough with me, she even said she wanted to leave me" he started. "That's rough man. I knew how it feels" Kiba interrupted, and he sipped his sake in one gulp. Well, the dog-person guy had his personal experienced about getting dumped by a girl, more precisely, a cat-lover girl.

Anyway, Rock Lee continues, "Tenten asked me why I can't rest when I'm home. Why can't I stop practicing? And stuffs like that...". Naruto raised an eyebrow to this. "Yeah, you should laid back a little when you're home" said the blonde guy.

"That's not the case, Naruto-kun. She never asks me to quit it when I do it any other time but when I try to implement it onto our...umm, bed... she totally disgusted" said Lee and then cried out loud. His friends were all frozen and breaking to pieces. Shino's sake was sprayed out of his mouth. Even the bug-lover guy was disgusted.

"What?! You...you were like... doing push-up on the bed... with her below you?" asked Kiba, slamming on the table hard. "Umm... yeah, even the weight-lifting. I was just trying to impress her" Lee said in lowered voice. Everyone now looks furiously at him. They all have this sick and disgusting film in their head. "I ought to kill you now, Lee-san but you're my friend" said Sai as he turned away.

"We can't help you then... not even Shikamaru. He just won't" said Kiba. Naruto shook his head. "Lee, I can understand how you want to impress Tenten. But in the same time, I understand how Tenten feels as you do push up on... and inside of her" Naruto chuckled a little. He had this weird image in his mind. "And don't forget that Lee always did that 10000 push-ups in high speed" mentioned Shino suddenly. Everyone turned to him in disgust.

Meanwhile, Rock Lee who just did not get it cried and cried again. "So what should I do then? Should I just stop trying to impress her? Should I stop keeping up with my burning passion of youth?" he wailed. Everyone nodded rapidly. "Absolutely, Lee. When on bed, you just keep everything slow" said Naruto. "Or let her steer the ship" said Shino. Again, everyone turned to him.

"I... I think I get it a little. Thanks guys" Lee smiled widely. His eyes somehow, starting to puddle in tears again. "I'll try to win her over again tonight. I'll not make her angry...and let you all down" he said and left the bar. His friends, looking at each other were all sighing in relieve. They could not believe that Lee was such an innocent guy.

-The End-


End file.
